Harry Potter and the Demetor's Kiss
by NMME
Summary: When Herry returns for his fifth year strange things happen to students. Voldemort's loyal servant returns
1. Care of Magical Creatures

Care of Magical Creatures was Harry's only other class with the Slytherins, potions was absolutely terrible and Harry had lost more house points there than he had in all his other classes combined! Care of Magical Creatures on the other hand was quite enjoyable, taught outside on the ground of Hogwarts but the games keeper, and Harry's close friends Hagrid, who was half giant but was friendly, kind, and would never hurt a fly on purpose.  
  
So as Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Alison made their way down to Hagrid's hut they eagerly discussed what they thought they might be studying this year.  
  
" Well I think that we will be looking at some of the Dark creatures, how to identify them, and dispose of them" Hermione speculated.  
  
" That's a good point, especially with you-Know-Who's rising again" Began Ron "But knowing Hagrid he'd probably end up thinking that the horrible beast was cute or something!"  
  
They all laughed, thinking back to all the times in there past years when Hagrid had become associated with some horrible beast or another, and ended up liking it.  
  
" What if we got to chose a M.O.M. class XXX or lower beast and we got to raise it ourselves?" Wondered Alison.  
  
So far Alison had proved to be almost as smart as Hermione, and just as great, if not better than Ron at wizard chess. They all got along really well with her. The only thing Alison lacked in Harry's opinion was knowledge of his favorite sport, Quidditch. But she made up for it in every other aspect. As for Alison's idea everyone liked it, and for the rest of they way to Hagrid's hut they discussed which beast they might want to raise, occasionally flipping through their copied of "Fantastic Beasts & Where to Find Them"  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Alison were early for class, as usual so they waited and tossed around more ideas to what they would be doing in class this year.  
  
Harry was surprised then the Slytherin group came sauntering our to class. Malfoy, instead of being flanked by his usually cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, he deeply engaged in a conversation about Quidditch with the new girl Nikki.  
  
"My cousin played of they Moose Jaw Meteorites, and we would often play in his back yard, he taught me everything I know. I hear that your fastest broom over hear in called the Firebolt, we don't have those back home, our newest and fastest is called LighningStreak. I brought mine with me to see how it compares."  
  
Harry noticed that Malfoy wasn't saying much, but it didn't matter because the conversation had ended and Nikki and Malfoy were walking towards Harry and his friends.  
  
"Hey Ali!" Nikki shouted and waved. She ran towards them, Malfoy on tow. "Hey, haven't had much time to talk to you. How are you liking Gryffindor so far?"  
  
"Oh it's great I already have a great group of friends. Nikki this is Hermione Granger, Ron Weasly, and of course Harry Potter." Alison motioned to each of them in turn.  
  
Nikki shook everyone's hand "Draco has told me about you three, especially you Harry." She winked at him. "Oh how rude of me Alison Dexter this is Draco Malfoy. The two of us have become fast friends, he knows quite a lot about Quidditch, he tells me he's the seeker for Slytherin!" Nikki Grinned.  
  
"Nice to meet you Draco." Alison said as she shook his hand.  
  
"Hey" was the lame reply she received from him.  
  
Harry glared at Draco and wondered what else he had told Nikki.  
  
"Malfoy, where are those two other deadbeats you used to hand around with, Crabbe and Goyle?" Ron asked  
  
Harry was pondering that same thing, and was awaiting the answer  
  
"That, Weasly" Said Malfoy with his usual sneer "is a good question, but also none of your business. But since you insist on sticking your nose where it doesn't belong I'll tell you. Those two deadbeats as you call them, which I might add will be the only time in my life that I agree with the likes of you, were beginning to bore me. I wanted some intelligent conversation, instead of grunts and what's for dessert? Thankfully I found Miss Matwiv here who can carry on a conversation."  
  
"Oh, ok just wondering." Stated Ron, who was slightly red from being poked fun at.  
  
Harry was about to say something whitty when Hagrid emerged from his hut, carrying his pink umbrella and a copy of "Fantastic Beasts & Where to Find Them.  
  
"Alrigh' class, settle down. This year Dumbledor's lettin' me do sumthin' a little differn' with yeh. But first yeh all need to get a partner from the opposite house."  
  
There was a mad dash for partners. Nikki and Alison were together, Ron and Hermione couldn't find partners and ended up going with each other, and Harry and Draco were buddied up.  
  
"Well Potter, it looks like I'm stuck with you, unfortunately, so lets try to make this almost tolerable shall we?" Malfoy commented  
  
"I will if you will." Mumbled Harry.  
  
"Ok, now that yeh've all got partners yeh need to grab yer textbooks." Hagrid had begun the lesson so Draco and Harry stopped talking to pay attention.  
  
"Everyone got yer textbook? Alrigh' yeh need to look through and find which ones come in eggs. Let me know when yeh've got them all and we'll continue."  
  
Harry was surprised, this was turning into what seemed like a real lesson! Nikki and Alison were first to finished, followed shortly by Ron and Hermione, then everyone else.  
  
"Alrigh' seein' as you two was the first ones done, ah Nikki and Alison is it? Can yeh tell me what beasts come in eggs?" Hagrid has started up the lesson once again.  
  
"Well Mr.Hagrid from what we found there were no X rating, five XX, six XXX, two XXXX, and four XXXXX, but if you fourteen if you count each species of dragon separately. Making for a totally of 18, or 28 depending on how you look at it."  
  
"Very good Alison, almost as good as our Hermione over here." Hagrid said.  
  
Hermione was looking a little angry that she wasn't picked for the answer, and that Alison might be smarter than her.  
  
"It's a good thing that you brought up dragons though, because that is what yeh all will be studien' this year! I want you to go with your partner to pick a dragon and have yerh selection ready for next class. Ok, class dismissed."  
  
A wave of excitement went through the class, they were going to be studying dragons! Harry was suspicious, Hagrid had something up his sleeve.  
  
"So, uh, Potter what sort of hideous beast do you want to do?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"I, er, um, don't know, maybe a Welsh Green?"  
  
"Oh come on lets do something exciting, what about a Norwegian Ridgeback, or the one you got past last year, what was it?"  
  
"You mean the Hungarian Horntail?"  
  
"Yes that one! Wouldn't it be brilliant? Fine then, it's settled the Hungarian Horntail it is." Draco said and started to walk back to the school before Harry could get a word on edgewise.  
  
"So what did you guys choose?" Harry asked Ron, Hermione, and Alison.  
  
"Well we decided to do a Norwegian Ridgeback, just to humor Hagrid we're going to call it Norbert!" Ron Laughed  
  
"Nikki and I had a bit of a tough time choosing one, I wanted to do a Roman Longhorn, Nikki wanted to do a Peruvian Vipertooth, then we decided on the Hungarian Horntail, it was by far the coolest!"  
  
"No way, that's what me and Malfoy are doing, well I really didn't get a say. Hey Ron what did you mean by naming your dragon?"  
  
"Oh Harry you surprise me sometimes! Isn't it obvious? Hagrid is letting us raise dragons, couldn't you see the way his entire face lit up when Alison started talking about dragons, I mean he was practically skipping when he let us off." Hermione answered.  
  
"Oh" was all Harry could say, realizing that is was probably very true, knowing Hagrid. "I think that you and Nikki, Malfoy and I are really going to regret picking Horntails, trust me I know."  
  
*********  
  
Soon they had reached the castle doors and had to split to go to their separate classed, Harry and Ron had Divinations while Alison and Hermione had Arithmacey.  
  
On their way up to the Divination tower they talked about Quidditch.  
  
"Hey Harry, now that Wood's graduated, who's going to be the new keeper / captain?" Ron inquired.  
  
"Hm, I donno, I guess the ream will pick a captain and then we'll hold tryouts." Said Harry.  
  
"Great!" Exclaimed Ron. "I've been practicing all summer, and I'm definitely trying out. You think I'll make it Harry?"  
  
"Probably Ron, if you've practiced all summer then you'll be able to knock the socks off anyone!" Harry Speculated, he was hoping his friend might be on the team, but he honestly had no idea if Ron had improved at all from when he had last played with him. Sure Ron was good, but Harry wouldn't know how GOOD he was until tryouts.  
  
Before they know it they had reached the trapdoor at the top of the long winding staircase and were climbing into the hot stuffy Divination room, that smelled funny.  
  
"Come in, come in my children." Professor Trewlawney beckoned to them. Harry and Ron took their usual seats by the window. Harry prepared himself for another year of Professor Trewlawney predicting his demise. 


	2. Quidditch

OK this is my next chapter. I know that they are sort of out of order, and there is sort of no plot, but this is how I write and I like it ok! Here goes:  
  
QUIDDITCH  
  
Harry walked out onto the Quidditch pitch, there was to be a team meeting first, then an hour later the try-outs would start. Fred and George were already there. The rest if the team was there within a few minutes, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, and Alicia Spinnet were all chasers for the Gryffindor team. "Well," said Fred. "Now that we are all here, we're going to have to decide who are new captain should be. Personally I think it should be me because I'm the best! "Right." Said George sarcastically. "We are going to go about this in a very muggle-like fashion. It's called. well it doesn't matter what it's called. All you have to do is write the name of the person who you want to be captain on a piece of paper and put it in this cauldron." George pointed to a small cauldron that had magically appeared. Then he conjured up six quills, and six small pieces of parchment. Everyone grabbed one and secretly wrote down a name. After some thought and deliberation Harry scribbled the name Katie Bell on his paper and dropped it in the cauldron, his was last. "Now." Said Fred. "We will make things a little more interesting!" He grinned and tapped his wand on the cauldron. The pieces of parchment flew out of the cauldron and hovered in the air for a few moments, then one slip flew and hovered above Fred's head, another headed for George's head, one for Katie, and the remaining three zoomed above Harry's. "Well then, it's settled, Harry's our new captain. Yay!" George said looking slightly disappointed that he wasn't chosen. With a wave of his wand, all the slips of paper flew above Harry's head, ripped up, and were sprinkled like confetti. "Um thanks you guys, I really don't know what to say." Harry managed to stammer. "No worries!" Said Alicia. "But since there is a few more minutes until the try-outs, may I try your Firebolt?" "Go ahead." Said Harry. The entire team had a go on his broom before the first person showed up for tryouts; it wasn't much longer until the rest showed up, all five. The five were; Ron Weasly, Alison Dexter, Collin Creevey, Seamus Finnigan, and Lavender Brown. "Well" began Harry, not quite sure of what to say. "You all know why you're here, Gryffindor needs a new keeper, we have our new captain, me. Gryffindor is a great team, held together by Oliver Wood, now I have a lot to live up to, and if you want to be the keeper you'll have a lot to live up to as well. I'm going to pick the best of you lot. If I don't pick you, don't be offended, I'm picking the best. "Right then, to start you all need to mount your brooms, Katie, Angelina, and Alicia will throw the quaffle at you ten times each, the top three who have been scored on the least will move on, the other two will head back to the castle." Harry ended his speech feeling good. The five potential keepers rose from the ground, and so did the chasers. The first round ended quickly, with Alison and Lavender heading back to the castle, leaving Ron, Collin, and Seamus. "Ok next, a keeper needs to have a fast recovery, always paying attention. We are going to have several quaffles shoot towards you at once, at different times, while Fred and George attempt to distract you with lights, explosions, noise and such. Whoever is scored on the least is our new keeper. GO!" Fred and George looked happy, and had a good time. There was a tiny problem at the end of the exercise, Seamus went back to the castle leaving Ron and little Collin, and they had tied. "In this case, since you are both proving to be exceptional blockers, it will come down to a race, to the end of the pitch and back wins the spot." Harry said, not sure if this was the right thing to do. "On your marks, get set, GO!" Ron and Collin zoomed down the field and back. Ron had won, but barely, by little more than and inch. "I'm sorry Collin, you didn't make the team, next year we'll be in need of some new players, I'll see you then! "Ok Harry, thanks for the try, good luck this year!" Collin waved as he walked back to the castle.  
Harry walked over to Ron, trying to act a business-like and serious. "Congratulations Mr. Weasly, you have made it onto the Gryffindor house Quidditch team." Harry shook Ron's hand. "Now what you are on the team there are certain standards that you need to uphold" - "Oh come off it Harry!" Ron cried. "Yes! I made it, what did I tell you!" Ron was very happy, and soon started doing cartwheels on the pitch. "Great, another Weasly." Groaned the twins. "Ron, Ron, settle down! We do need to do some practicing, our first game is against Slytherin in a week, keep your head you need to focus." Harry said sternly. "Yes sir! Commander Sir!" Ron shouted and saluted Harry. They all mounted their brooms and practiced harder than they ever had, by the end of practice they were all sweaty and gross, but Ron had blocked every shot thrown at him. They all walked away from the pitch feeling pretty confident about the game in four days.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------- 


	3. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

Here we go with the Quidditch Game, it's not as good a Rowling's but who care's I'm not her! I'm getting kind of low on Ideas (I have NO idea what the Order of the Phoenix is), so if n e one has some, can you put them in the review? _--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Gryffindor vs. Slytherin  
  
Harry woke up with a start, it was still very early, but Harry knew he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. It was the morning of his first Quidditch match of the year, against Slytherin. So Harry grabbed his glasses, pulled on his robes, and straggled down to the Great Hall to find the rest of the team sitting there already except for Ron.  
"Mornin' Harry." Fred yawned and stretched, "Where's Ron?"  
"I let him sleep, he need the rest after the workouts we've put him through." Harry replied as he nibbled the corner of some toast, he wasn't very hungry.  
It wasn't much longer until Ron came in, shuffling his feet, scratching his head, and looking very tired.  
"Good Morning sunshine!" Said George with a large sarcastic smile. He didn't get a reply; Ron just sat down and began eating.  
"Sure looks like you could use some coffee!" Said Harry.  
"What's coffee?" Ron Mumbled  
Harry often forgot that many wizards didn't have the same things as muggle families did. "It's a sort of muggle drink that wakes you up." Explained Harry. "Oh in that case I need to make some requests to the house elves, we need to get some!" Everyone at the table laughed. Soon more early birds straggled into the Great Hall, and the ceiling was beginning to show a bright cloudless day. Hermione came in and quickly sat down "Just wanted to wish you all luck on the pitch, I know you'll win! I'm going to get Alison and some good seats, see you!" She stood and headed for the door. "Well team we should be heading out now, come on, lets go!" Harry said standing.  
  
************  
  
Pretty soon Harry was changed into his scarlet and gold robed, standing in front of his team, desperately trying to think of something motivating to say to them all.  
"Um well this is when Oliver would say something motivating and inspirational, but I can't think of anything right now, so I'm going to make it up as we go along! Anyway, I know we have a great team, and win or loose I know we'll go out there and have some fun. Let's go out there and kick some Slytherin butt!"  
The team cheered and waited to be called onto the pitch by the commentator, Lee Jordan.  
"Hello Hogwarts! What a beautiful day for Quidditch! Today's match is Slytherin vs. Gryffindor! Lets hear it for the Slytherins!" There was a pause followed be cheering, obviously only from the Slytherins. "It appears that there has been an addition to the team, Nikki Mat.. Uh.wiv, one of our two exchange students from Canada is on the team. And here's the Gryffindors! They also have a new player, Ron Weasly will now be playing keeper."  
There were loud cheers from everyone as Lee ended his speech. Harry and his team walked out onto the pitch to meet the Slytherins and Madame Hooch, who was reffing.  
"Right now, I want a good clean game. Captains shake hands." Hooch said sternly.  
Harry was shocked to see that Marcus Flint had graduated, and was shaking Malfoy's hand! Harry's astonishment must have shown.  
"Surprised Potter? You shouldn't be. After that great oaf finally left, I was the only one with brains for the job! Oh Potter have we got some surprises for you!" Draco said with and evil smile and turned back to his team.  
"Player ready, mount your brooms, on my whistle, *TWEET*!" Madame Hood blew her whistle, threw the quaffle in the air, and the game began.  
Harry flew straight up and hovered far above the pitch looking for any sign of the snitch, the tiny golden ball that would end the game, and reward the catcher's team 150 extra points. With nothing else to do but look around Harry semi-relaxed. He was worried though, about Ron and how he would do, About what Voldemort was doing, what Malfoy's "plan" was. Harry decided to concentrate on the game, and he listened to Lee Jordan commentate.  
"Gryffindor on possession of the Quaffle, Spinnet passes to Johnson, Johnson to Bell, dodges a bloodger! OO that was a close one! Bell, Johnson, Bell SCORES! Gryffindor leas 10 to zero!"  
Harry Smiles things were going well. A few moments later Malfoy drifted over to Harry.  
"Well Potter, figure out my little plan yet? Of course you haven't!" Malfoy teased.  
"Go home Malfoy, I have a snitch to catch, shouldn't you be looking for it as well?" Harry snapped back.  
Oh no Potter, that's not my job any more. You see Miss Matwiv is a far better seeker than you are, and is also riding on a far superior broom. So as we speak she is actively looking for the snitch while you are distracted. Oh don't look so surprised, the game will be over in a matter of seconds leaving Gryffindor with its worst defeat ever I believe, and it's your fault!" Malfoy laughed and sped off.  
He was right though because Nikki had seen the snitch and was speeding towards it. She was going so fast, she was barely a green blur zooming across the pitch. Luckily Harry had seen the snitch as well, and it was closer to him! Harry pivoted his broom, and raced in the snitch's direction. He was going the fastest he had ever gone, but it still looked like Nikki was going to beat him! Harry leaned further, trying to gain more speed. The crowd was a blur, and all he could hear was the howl of wind passed his hears. Faster, Faster! Harry screamed in his mind, he was but mere meters away, but Nikki was still closer. Harry pulled up, admitting defeat. He watched Nikki catch the snitch, with much booing from the crowd. Harry wasn't sure of who they were booing for, the Slytherins of him. Nikki flew past him, still clutching the snitch.  
"Thanks!" She said with a huge grin.  
Harry flew down to the ground trying to avoid his teammates while Lee Jordan wrapped up the game.  
"Gryffindor loose to Slytherin in a crushing 160 to 20 loss, their worst defeat in six years. I sure would have liked to know what was going on in Potter's mind when he pulled up, terrible loss. Really truly terrible."  
Lee's comments made Harry feel even more miserable than he already was. Harry was last off the pitch; none of his team would talk to him, not even his best friend Ron. They all just stared at him in disbelief. If his own team wouldn't talk to him, Harry dreaded what would happen tomorrow in double potions with the Slytherins. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------- 


	4. Family Tree

I haven't finished this Chapter yet, but I really wanted to put it up, so I'll be adding onto it later.  
  
POTIONS  
  
Harry walked into the Gryffindor common room by himself, still moping about the Quidditch loss. As he stepped through the portrait hole, everyone in the common room stopped what they were doing and stared silently at Harry. Then all at once they turned their backs and resumed what they were doing, as if Harry wasn't even there. Harry sighed; expecting no comfort from Ron he headed up to his dormitory were he could work in peace. Harry decided to work on his History Of Magic home work, it was to make a family tree, to see how far back his family went, and if there was any great witches or wizards involved. Harry decided to start with his father's side. James Potter was the only son to Monty Potter and Kelli Artvins. Monty was son of Rick and Joan who were both muggles so Harry stopped there. Kelli Artvins on the other hand, was a much more interesting branch; Harry traced back hundreds of years. To Harry's surprise he found that he was indeed the heir of Gryffindor, Harry grinned, somehow he'd known it all along. "Well," thought Harry "Let's see where my mother takes me."  
Lily Evans was daughter to Melinda Slink and Rob Evans, Melinda Slink was the second daughter to Nicole Ekans and Sam Slink, and their other daughter Margaret was married to a man named Tom Riddle. Harry dropped his quill, he couldn't believe it! He checked and rechecked his books, records, anything were he could have slipped up, spelling, he franticly searched. To no avail, after having checked and re-checked everything at least five times, he finally gave in. Harry Potter was related to the man that killed his parents, the man that represented everything evil that Harry stood against. Lord Voldemort was Harry's great uncle. Harry was about to rip up his paper when something clicked in his mind, a memory from his second year, when he was in the Chamber of Secrets with Tom Riddle. Harry remembered him saying something about being Salathar Slytherin's heir, if Voldemort "was" the heir, wouldn't Harry be the current heir? He then quickly went through his mother's side, and sure enough there was Salathar Slytherin. Harry swallowed hard. What did this mean? Was he heir of two houses? Was it even possible? And Voldemort, why had no one ever told him? Harry decided he would go see Dumbledor in the morning, until then Harry took his homework, hid it under his pillow and went to sleep.  
* * * * *  
Harry awoke early the next morning. He quickly got dresses and ready for the day. Then he quietly went down to the great hall for a quick breakfast. He hurried to the statue of the gargoyle that Harry knew was the entrance to Dumbledor's office; he had just made it there when he spotted Dumbledor walking towards him.  
"Good morning Harry, aren't you out a little early?" Dumbledor asked.  
"Yes I know, I have to ask you a few important things before class starts." Harry said.  
"Well then, why don't you join me in my office? Banana Cake!" Dumbledor said, and the gargoyle turned to reveal a winding staircase. "Come on. Now Harry, since I doubt we'll be having anyone else join us this morning, can you start to tell me now why you came to see me at such and early hour?"  
"Well Professor, after the game yesterday I went to do my homework, it was a family tree." Harry began.  
"Oh yes, I remember doing something similar a few years ago, it was quite educational! Sorry to interrupt, please continue." Dumbledor said with a grin.  
"Well anyway I came across three interesting things, number one; I'm the heir of Gryffindor, number two; I'm also the heir of Slytherin, and number three; which is most disturbing of them all, Voldemort is my great uncle!" Harry finished, feeling relieved to have told someone.  
"Well Harry, that is some rather disturbing news indeed. Please have a seat." They had reached Dumbledor's office, Harry took a seat. Fawks, Dumbledor's beautiful red and gold Phoenix, landed on Harry's lap. Harry smiled and stroked Fawks.  
"So Professor, um, what is going to happen?" Harry asked as Dumbledor sat in the chair in front of him.  
"Harry, Harry, Harry, for one thing I'm going to send a note to Professor Binns right now, as I'm sure you wouldn't want to hand that in!" Dumbledor said with his usual grin. He pulled out a quill and scribbled something on a piece of parchment. Then he tapped a little statue on the corner of his desk, and a house elf appeared. "Take this to Professor Binns please."  
"Yes master, by the way, Dobby wishes to see Mr. Potter sometime, is that ok Mr. Potter and Master?"  
"If it's all right with Harry" Dumbledor said  
"Sure, sure." Harry said knowing very well that even if Dumbledor (or himself for that matter) had said no, Dobby would have shown up anyway.  
The house elf bowed and vanished with a POP!  
"Back to Business Harry. If you recall last year when Voldemort concocted the potion that brought you back he took some of your blood. Little did he know that if he took the blood of a relative, the potion could only bring him back to ¾ of his former power. Voldemort, being power deprived for the past fourteen years only thinks that he is stronger, for once he should have followed Wormtail's advice."  
"Wait a minute." Harry said, after what Dumbledor said took a moment to sink in. "Are you telling me that you knew all along that I was related to Voldemort!"  
"Well yes Harry, I found if necessary to keep this information from you. As to why I kept it, that I cannot tell you." Dumbledor said, already seeing the question form on Harry's lips. "As for you being the heir of two houses it's entirely possible, and a very good thing for you. It means that you are going to be very powerful, you already are. You will be able to defeat Voldemort, just not at the moment. Harry you will become the most powerful wizard of our time, stronger than I, and even Voldemort at the peak of his power. You will become great." Dumbledor said in all seriousness, the usual twinkle gone from his eyes. Harry couldn't think of anything to say. "Well you better be off to class now. Have a nice day." Dumbledor said, back to his usual self, and ushered him out the door.  
  
****  
  
Harry walked numbly to class, the information was still sinking in, and it was a lot to handle. 


	5. Potions

I've had a bit of writer's block, so sorry if this is kinda bad. I'll move along eventually, but even the great Mrs. Rowling had needless stuff, we all remember "The Riddle House" don't we? ----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------------------------  
POTIONS  
  
Harry walked numbly to class, the information was still sinking in, and it was a lot to handle. He arrived at History of Magic, and sat beside Ron. He was about to speak when Ron interrupted him.  
"Harry, I know that it wasn't your fault yesterday. Nikki really did have a faster broom; there was nothing you could do about it ok? So don't worry much, I just think that it would have looked a lot better if you just kept going until the end. It honestly looked like you purposely gave it to her." Ron said, he looked relieved that he had said it.  
Harry just grinned, he was happy that their friendship was once again close. Then Professor Binns floated through the wall, Binns was Hogwart's only ghost teacher, he was so old that one day while reading a book in the staff room he died, then got up and floated to class, leaving his body behind. History of magic class was the most boring class, so Harry hardly ever paid attention.  
"Good morning class, I expect you have all done your homework? With the one exception, could you all bring it up to my desk please? Thank you." Said Professor Monotonously.  
The entire class looked around, trying to figure out who the "exception" was. Harry walked up the Professor Binn's desk just so he wouldn't attract unwanted attention by sitting there by himself. Harry returned to his seat and got comfortable, it was a long lesson. After the lesson Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Alison had a break.  
"Hey um Harry, I noticed you didn't actually hand in your homework, were you the 'exception'?" Hermione asked.  
Harry nodded he knew what was coming next.  
"Why?" coursed Alison and Hermione at the same time.  
"Well that's a long story that I'd rather not talk about right now, I'll tell you guys later ok?" Harry said.  
There were lost of people in the halls, and Harry didn't exactly want the entire school to know that he was related to the Dark Lord.  
  
Harry had a nice lunch; it appeared as though most of the Gryffindor's had forgiven him. A lone owl flew into the Great Hall at lunch; it was Harry's snowy owl, Hedwig. **Dear Harry I'm sorry about your Quidditch loss. I was wondering if we could get together sometime, maybe the next Hogsmade trip? Let me know, lots of love,  
  
Cho Chang**  
A huge grin spread across Harry's face. He was going to meet Cho Chang, the prettiest girl he'd ever met - next to Alison and Nikki - in Hogsmade, that was next weekend! Finally things were looking up for Harry, then he remembered double potions with the Slytherin's. Harry gathered his things and waited for Alison, Ron, and Hermione, together they walked slowly towards the dungeons where their potion classes were held. None of the Gryffindor's really enjoyed potions. Potions with the Slytherin's was bad, potions with Snape, the bias head of Slytherin, was even more worse! They had made it to class with a few minutes to spare; there they waited when the Slytherin's showed up.  
"Hey Potter! I'd just like to thank you for the win yesterday. It was quite brilliant to see the great Harry Potter give up the snitch to a Slytherin girl!" Malfoy laughed and so did the rest of the Slytherin's, except for Nikki. She just stood there not laughing, but making to effort to try and stop them either.  
Ron was getting really angry, and was just about to hit Malfoy in the face when the potions door opened.  
"Mr. Weasly." It was Snape, and he didn't appear to be in a very good mood. "That will be tem points from Gryffindor for attempting to know out one of my students. And you, Mr. Potter, why didn't you try to stop him? Another five points for being an ignoramus."  
Snape walked into the classroom and stood behind his desk. They all took their seats and someone mumbled "Who put a porcupine in his pants?" Harry looked around to see that it had been Alison, he was surprised, Harry thought that she was close enough with Hermione that she would never insult a teacher. Harry smiled and took his seat. This class Snape had them working on growing potions. One drop could make anything grow ten times bigger. Alison whispered something to Nikki and they both erupted in giggles, causing Alison to loose five points. All in all, potions wasn't as bad as Harry thought it was going to be. Neville had managed to drop some of the potion on his arm hairs; they ended up growing to be over three feet long, making him look like some sort of wooly mammoth. Harry couldn't believe his eyes but Snape actually grinned before he went to punish Neville. Snape caught Harry's gaze and the grin was wiped away faster than you could say "Quidditch." So all the Slytherin's had a good laugh, some of them were rolling on the floor in hysterics - Malfoy - some of the Gryffindor's were actually laughing to themselves too. Harry and Ron had to keep it to themselves; Hermione had shot them a menacing glare as soon as they had even cracked a grin. Most of their class was wasted due to the fact that Snape had to brew the potion that would reverse the effects, so he had them take several pages of notes on things that Harry was sure he would never use at all. At the end the potion was given to Neville and Snape had taken off seventy-five points, for wasting time and spilling on himself, and piled on the homework. They all went to dinner feeling a little down because of the amount of points they had lost. At dinner Dumbledore had an announcement to make, "Attention students, as some of you may recall last year we had a ball, it was a great success. So this year, for Halloween we are going to have another ball open to all ages. For Halloween I hear that muggles often dress-up in odd costumes, so the ball will be costume theme, and I expect you all to be decorated in one way or another, as there will be prizes for the best costume. Enjoy your dinner!" He sat, instantly a murmur spread through the great hall. Harry already knew who he was going to ask, Alison - wait, what about Cho? He thought, without Cedric there he would have a better chance with her. He then changed his mind, because he saw that someone was asking her as he thought to himself. He then wasted no time. "Alison would you like to come to the ball with me?" He asked, blushing. "Of course!" Alison replied, going almost as red as Harry "Uh. Hermione. Err, um, do you want to go with me?" Ron asked, he went so red that you couldn't even see his freckles. "So you finally realized that I'm a girl?" She said jokingly, remembering last year's Yule ball. Ron looked scared, as if Hermione might refuse. "Of course I'll go with you!" Ron smiled. Things were definitely going good.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------- 


	6. Hogsmade

Hogsmade  
  
The week went by quickly, Harry was distracted, looking forward to the weekend and Cho. They discussed what they were going to be, Professor Flitwick had shown them some clever charms that projected images, almost like a shell, and how to alter to their wishes. McGonagle had them transfigure materials and things. Professor Trewlany had stopped predicting Harry's death for a short while, instead she told the class that one of them should stay away from butterbeer, another would be cruelly deceived, one student's costume would even fall apart. Binns and Snape would never let anyone have fun and continued lessons at usually. Care of Magical Creatures was becoming interesting, even though Hagrid acted as if the ball had not even been announced. Hagrid had the partners do some more research on their dragons; today he had brought the dragon eggs to class. A few girls squealed in delight, Neville almost dropped his egg. (Hagrid wasn't too happy.) When Draco and Harry received their Horntail egg, there was little discussion about who would take care of the egg. "You take it Potter, I have a lot of things going on right now, and that thing will take up too much space in my bag." Draco said bluntly. "Fine, fine, no need to get all hoity-toity about it." Harry muttered, put a warming and protection spell on the egg, and tucked it safely into his bag. "So who are you taking to the ball?" Harry asked, trying to break the uncomfortable silence between the two of them. "If you must know I'm taking Nikki. Did you manage to get anyone Potter?" Draco said, looking smug. "Yes I did actually, I'm taking Alison. What are you going to dress as?" Harry inquired. "That is something I'm not going to tell you. Honestly you spend too much time with Weasly, sticking your nose where it doesn't belong." Draco said, then walked off, the class had ended.  
  
***  
  
On Saturday Harry met Cho at the Three Broomsticks Pub in Hogsmade. She walked in and took a seat beside Harry; he ordered two butterbeers for them. "So Harry who are you going to the ball with?" Cho asked, batting her eyelashes and smiling. Harry went bright red, not knowing what Cho's reaction was going to be when he told her that he already had a date. "Well, I'm kind of going with Alison. You know, the new girl?" "Oh." For a second Harry swore he could have seen her eyes flash a bright crimson, but as soon as he tried to get a better look, Cho looked away. Their butterbeers had arrived and she thanked the waitress. "So, do you know what she's going as?" She asked, acting like it was no big deal. "Who, Alison?" Cho nodded. "Oh she's going as a muggle rock star, or something. I think she's dyeing her hair, it's going to look great." Harry said. "I see, what are you going to be?" Cho asked, smiling. "Uh, well I'm not to sure actually. I haven't had any amazing strokes of brilliance yet!" "Oh Harry!" Cho jokingly taped his hand. "So what do you think of that Nikki girl, her broom is pretty fast! We haven't played them yet, but I'm going to have to be on my game to beat her." Harry nodded and offered his opinion. "Well she is good, but if you see the snitch before her, go for it, At least you won't be distracted like I was. That Malfoy, Moody should have kept him as a ferret!" At this they both broke out into a fit of laughter, both remembering when their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher had turned Malfoy into a white ferret and bounced him all over the Great Hall. In Harry's opinion the day couldn't have gone any better, after they had finished their butterbeers Harry and Cho went for a walk. They walked to the outskirts of the village and to the base of Sirius' mountain. Harry wondered if Sirius was still camped out there, he hadn't heard from him since his birthday. Harry made a mental note to himself to write a letter to his godfather, asking him is he was still there. Cho had wanted to go higher up the mountain, but Harry said no and made up an excuse. So they sat and watched the gnomes in the field and talked some more, not too much later a black shaggy dog walked up and sat beside them. Harry grinned knowing that it probably was Sirius. The dog sat there and received a great belly-rub from Cho. Soon they had to leave to go back to the castle; they left the dog, but not after he gave Harry a sloppy kiss and trotted up the hill. 


	7. Dreams Dances And Deception

For all those "dying" to know, the new DADA teacher will be Prof. Thaomi (Pronounced Thy-O-me) It's a female teacher (that's a first) Still need a little help on the Animangus forms though. Thx for all your support!  
  
Dreams, Dances, and Deception  
  
A figure in black robes stood in the corner of the room, it looked like a dementor, but it had eyes, and was speaking, it couldn't be a dementor then could it?  
"Yes master, things are going according to plan, the old man knows nothing of it, and we will soon have the boy." The robed thing spoke in an inhuman voice that seemed oddly familiar.  
"Excellent." Hissed a voice coming from a high-backed chair. "Things are going according to plan; Wormtail should be completing his assignment any time now. Marvelous. I told you, you would be rewarded for your service; tell me how are you enjoying your reward?" The high voice inquired in way that could send chills down a grown man's spine.  
"Oh master it is wonderful, I never would have expected this to come from what had happened. I am forever grateful." The hooded figure replied.  
At that moment a rat scurried into the room, it then became a man. A fat, small, balding, poor excuse for a man, with a silver arm.  
"Ah, Wormtail, my friend." The voice tried sound welcoming; it simply made it sound even more frightening.  
"Y-yes master, the spells are set as you said." Stuttered Wormtail.  
"Excellent, soon I will have the dementors, Hogwarts, and of course Harry Potter!" The voice laughed, it was the most bone-chilling sound you could ever imagine. Then the other two joined in, all cackling like madmen.  
  
*****  
  
Harry awoke, clutching his scar, lost in a tangle of bedding. "No, not today" he thought to himself. "Why did it have to be today, the day of the ball?" He slowly untangled himself from his sheets and threw on his robe muttering to himself. "Not today, I'll tell them later. Today is going to be perfect!"  
He shuffled off to the Great Hall, trying to be quiet, as it was still very early; the sun had not even risen yet. He was half way there, not watching where he was going, when he bumped into a house-elf wearing a jack-o-lantern on his head, one orange sock, another black, and boxer shorts with little candy corns on them.  
"Good morning Dobby." Harry mumbled, not ready for him this early in the morning.  
"Mr. Harry Potter, sir! Dobby was just on his way to see you! Dobby has something important to tell you." Dobby said, his tennis-ball-sized eyes darting.  
"What is it now Dobby?" Harry sighed Dobby had an odd way of helping Harry, and if it was help he was offering, Harry would gladly say no.  
"Harry Potter must not go to the dance; a terrible thing is going to happen." Dobby whispered.  
"Oh shove off Dobby; I highly doubt that with Dumbledore here." Harry said and brushed past him on his way to the great hall. Dobby just stood there, looking very hurt.  
  
By the time Harry had finally made his way down to the great hall, it was filling with students; there was a buzz of energy and conversation about the ball tonight. As Harry walked through the hall he caught snippets of conversation. "Really I'm going as a tiger." He heard one Ravenclaw say. "Aw but they would look so cute together." Came a voice from the Hufflepuff table. "So it's all set then, the plan is in place." Slytherin whispers made their way to Harry's ears. He thought nothing of it as he sat beside Fred and George.  
"Morning Harry! Tonight is going to be great; Dumbledore is letting us test out some of our 'creations' out." Fred explained happily.  
"Cool! I hope everything turns out for you guys. In the mean time I'll know not to eat anything after the feast!" Harry laughed and bit into his toast and marmalade. "So what are you guys going as for the ball?"  
"We'll I'm going as Angelina Johnson, and Fred is going as Katie Bell." George grinned.  
"Um don't you guys mean WITH?"  
"Nope, guess what Angelina and Katie are going to be?" George said  
"Hmm Angelina is going to be Fred and Katie is going to be you George."  
"Wrong again Harry!" Fred said through his mouthful of toast. "Switch them around."  
"You guys." Harry said, shaking his head. "The poor professors! Well I have to go get ready; my costume is going to take a while to get all set up." He stood from the table.  
"Harry." George called as he walked way. "What are you going as?"  
"You'll have to wait and see! I'll see you later then, guys, or girls!" Harry walked out of the Great Hall grinning.  
  
*  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Alison were all waiting by the doors of the Great Hall early. Ron was dressed as the keeper of the Chudly Cannons, Hermione was a lavender butterfly, and Alison was a rock star with hot pink hair, face paint, and a guitar slung over her shoulder.  
"Hey Ron, you know where Harry is? I hope he's here on time." Alison said, obviously anxious.  
"Actually I have no idea! I saw him after he came back from breakfast, and then he just kind of disappeared." Ron said.  
"Oh my gosh, Harry is that you?" Hermione's jaw dropped to the floor.  
Alison and Ron turned to see a centaur, wearing a tuxedo jacket, carrying a small white flower. The centaur gave the flower to Alison and grinned. "So guys, how do you like it?"  
It was Harry!  
"Harry, this is amazing! How did you do it?" Hermione asked, walking around him.  
"Well, I got a little help from Professor Flitwick. It's actually quite a clever charm called 'diselousionio'; a little more advanced that the one he showed us in class. You can put you hand right through it, it's like putting your hand through water." Harry said smugly.  
"That's great Harry - Oh no, here comes the Slytherins." Ron said, the smile fading quickly from his face.  
"Ok look it's a fly, freak, wannabe, and hmm a try-hard." Malfoy sneered. His face was pale from makeup, and was wearing a billowy black cape. He flashed an evil smile; his canines were large and pointed. He had even gone so far as to change his eyes from pale gray to shocking red. "What are you staring at Granger?"  
"Well Malfoy, you've slipped, it appears that you have gone with the image of a stereotypical muggle vampire." Hermione spat.  
"Yes I know, I quite enjoy the tittle of King of the Night. Much better than the real, ugly, mutated vampires. Oh by the way, would you like to meet my Queen of the Night?" Draco made a dramatic sweeping motion with his cape; Nikki appeared wearing a long black dress, and makeup very similar to Malfoy.  
"Whoa, Nikki, great get up! I love the eyes." Alison said.  
"You don't look to shabby yourself. Can you even play?" Nikki asked, motioning to the guitar.  
"No, of course not! But with the help of this," She pulled out her wand and tapped the guitar "I can bring the house down!" Alison then plucked a few strings and sounded like a pro.  
After a round of applause, the doors to the Great Hall opened. All the students filed in, to find that the Great Hall had been decorated like a graveyard, crooked trees, and tombstones everywhere. A large stage was set up at the back of the room, their was a guitar, clarinet, drums, keyboard, and one of those tube things they play in Australia all set up on stage.  
"Brilliant! There's only one band I know that plays all those instruments. Dumbledore's really outdone himself this time!" Ron exclaimed, going starry eyed.  
" Hey Ron, for us WW deprived, who is it?" Alison asked, shaking him out of his daze  
"Oh, sorry." He said going red. "It's this new band called My Nails Are Green. They are all the rage, even my mum likes them!"  
"Ok" Harry said shrugging as they took a seat a coffin-shaped table.  
"Better check if Malfoy is inside!" Hermione joked.  
They all sat at the table and instantly four menus popped up.  
"Um, I think we do this like last year, say the food, and then it pops up?" Harry thought out loud.  
"Hmm let's give it a try..." Hermione glanced down at her menu. "I think I'll have the Yorkshire pudding, with peas, and pumpkin juice." No sooner than two seconds later her food appeared before them.  
"Awesome!" they all said grinning, and then ordered their meals.  
  
Soon they were all leaning away from the table, patting their full bellies. Then a small leprechaun walked to the center of the room.  
"Attention students," the leprechaun was Dumbledore, whispers and giggled rippled through the Great Hall. "I'm glad to see that most of you have dressed up. Some realistic, some beasts, and some rather confusing." He continued, glancing over in Fred and George's direction, a smile on his face. "But now that you have all stuffed your selves, you're expected to dance it off. Without further ado, it present to you: My Nails Are Green!"  
There was a roar of applause from the students, but the band hadn't appeared and Dumbledore had slipped off into the crowd. Soon a thick green smoke began to seep into the great hall. A few students screamed, others laughed some just looked nervously around, not sure what to do. Then the lids of five coffins began to slide off. One student whooped, realizing what was going on. Two grizzly looking girls and three guys dressed in rags crawled out of the coffins and onto the stage, by now everyone was clapping and cheering. One of the girls stepped up to the mike. "Welcome." She said, sounding half-dead. "We are My Nails Are Green!" She shouted the last bit over a deafening roar from the crowd. They started playing a crazy tune, and soon everyone was dancing, Harry danced with Alison who looked like she was having the time of her life, Ron and Hermione were having a great time. Pretty soon they were tiered and went to sit for a break. That was when all the trouble started. 


	8. Dreams Dances and Deception Pt2

DREAMS DANCES AND DECEPTION Pt. 2  
  
They all sat and chatted for a while, there was a bowl of large jellybeans on their table, Harry warned them not to have any. Pretty soon odd things were happening to people all over the Great Hall; some were floating, others were jumping, it was truly hilarious. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Alison were doubled over with laughter, Ron was crying he was laughing so hard. Hermione hardly noticed the tap on her shoulder.  
"Hermonniny?"  
"Victor!" Hermione gasped, "What are you doing here?"  
"We haf to talk, why did you not return my owls?" Asked Victor Krum, seeker from the Bulgarian National Quidditch team.  
"You sent me owls? Victor, I never got them."  
"But I sent so many, I vos vorried about you." He said with a pleading look on his face.  
  
"Dobby." Harry mumbled.  
  
" What?" Alison asked looking very lost.  
"Never mind, I'll tell you guys later." He said shaking his head.  
  
No one had noticed that during all of this Ron had just sat in his chair staring at his drink, slowly growing redder and redder in the face. Victor Krum then sat down on the other side of Hermione and leaned in close for conversation, this was when Ron could no longer take it, he blew his lid.  
"What the bloody hell do you think your doing with my date!" He screamed in Victor's face. "You think that you barge in here and act like you own her, like it's just you two. Because man you better -"  
"Ron, Ron calm down" Hermione tried to calm him down and get him back into his seat.  
"And you! I thought you said there was nothing 'going on' between you two! You know what, fine, I don't care, you two can go do whatever, I'm leaving." And with those words he stormed off in the direction of Fred and George.  
"Vot was his problem?" Victor asked looking slightly bewildered.  
"He is very protective" Harry sighed. "Oh by the way this is Alison Dexter, one of our two new fifth year students from Canada. Alison this is Victor Krum." Harry introduced the two.  
"Hey, yeah, I know you, you play Quidditch! Sorry I don't know much, you should talk to my friend Nikki, she's the Quidditch freak, she even beat Harry." Alison said shaking his hand vigorously.  
"Nice to mean you. You say your friend had beaten Harry, I vould like to talk to her." He said with a grin.  
"Sure I'll introduce you two." Alison got up from the table, pulling Krum along by the sleeve of his robes."  
"Excuse me." Was all he could say before Ali dragged him out of sight.  
"So what is going on with you two? You never did tell is if you went there for summer or not." Harry asked, once Victor was out of hearing distance.  
"Well I did end up going to see him during the summer but only for about two weeks. At first it was wonderful; we went for long walks, he took me on broom rides, all sorts of wonderful stuff. Then after a while it got boring, and I began to feel. well, uncomfortable. Victor started to get a little 'touchy-feely' and I left early.  
"When I finally got home there are so many owls from him apologizing. I wrote him back forgiving him, but saying that I really did not want our relationship heading in that direction. So we stayed pen pals for the rest if the summer. At the end of the break I said that I probably wouldn't be able to write as much, considering O.W.L.'s are this year, and he seemed fine with it. I hadn't heard from him since so I figured he'd given up on me."  
"Ok, but that still doesn't explain why he's here." Harry said, still slightly confused.  
"Honestly Harry, I have no clue! But I guess we'll find out soon enough." Hermione said, looking slightly exasperated.  
Victor came back smiling. "Wow that Nikki sure knows her Quidditch!"  
"So Victor, you never said why you're here, surely it isn't a couple of not returned owls?" Hermione asked, trying to grin.  
"Oh yes" He said, no longer smiling "Please come with me, we must talk outside." It was then Victor's turn to do the arm dragging  
"I better go find Ron, can you go get us some drinks Alison? I'll meet you back here later." Harry excused himself to go find his buddy. Now where is he? Harry thought as he pushed through the crowd. He didn't have to wait long because Ron had managed to stagger onto the stage. He held a bottle of Butterbeer in one hand, My Nails Are Green wasn't so sure of what to do, stopped playing and stared at him. Ron picked up the mike. "This.is for Hermione Granger, I.love you, .why?" All the while the students booed him and Ron wobbled around drunkenly all over the stage. "Here we go.Oh who lived in a Pineapple under the sea? SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS! Absorbent and yellow and pourus is he? SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!" The band started to play a funny tune. Some kids in the audience who stayed with muggles in the summer were laughing, the obviously knew what Ron was talking about, all the others had clueless looks on their faces. Ron continued to slur the odd song in front of everyone.  
"If nautical nonsense is something you wish, then drop on the deck and flop like a fish. Ready, SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS, SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS, SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS, SPONGE BOB.SQARE PAANNTTSS! Thank you, thank you!" Ron said to a few scattered applause, but mostly laughter. Harry managed to push his way through the crowd, and got on stage before Ron had decided weather or not to do an encore, Harry got up there and dragged him off.  
"Well that was interesting, let's get back on track and pick up the pace!" The lead singer said, the band started up and soon everyone was dancing once again.  
"What do you think you were doing up there?!" Harry hissed angrily as soon as he dragged Ron off the stage.  
"Um.I donno, where's Hermione?" Ron mumbled.  
"Jeez Ron how many Butterbeer's have you had? I didn't even know you could get drunk off the stuff?" Harry guided him past their table; he called out to Alison who was heading over to them with Butterbeer's in hand. "Ron's had a little too much already, I'm going to take him up to the dorms before he can get in any more trouble!" He then escorted Ron out of the Great Hall.  
A few minutes later Harry returned looking exhausted. He slumped down into his chair. "That," He said after taking a long gulp of plain water. "Was tiring!"  
"I can imagine!" Alison pulled her chair closer to Harry's.  
"Hermione and Krum aren't back yet are they?"  
"Nope just me and you."  
Just then Harry noticed something different about Alison. "Hey did you change something?" Harry inquired.  
"Oh, I um changed my eyes, brown is just so boring, you like?" Alison pointed to her eyes, which were now bright crimson.  
"Wow, just like Nikki and Draco, not much like a rock star though it is?"  
"Oh well, I just liked it so much. Nikki showed me, simple charm really. Hey it's getting kind of stuffy in here, do you want to head outside for a while?"  
"Uh sure, maybe we'll find Victor and Alison, I wonder where they go to."  
"Oh they'll be fine, come on!" Alison ushered Harry out of the Great Hall, and onto the grounds of Hogwarts Castle. It was a clear starry night as the two walked out of the doors. Alison seemed intent on taking Harry somewhere, whenever Harry tired to get a word in edgewise she quickly hushed him up. So together they walked in silence until they reached a secluded grove of willow trees on the other side of the school. She pulled back the willows there was a small clearing with space for the two of them to sit.  
"Harry you don't - eww!" Alison screamed, a snake had just slithered through the boughs.  
"Watch out for thisss one amigo, sshhe'ss trouble." The snake then slithered away.  
"Um that was a little odd." Alison grinned. Harry vaguely grinned back; he studied her face carefully though, wondering what the snake could have meant.  
"So, uh, why did you bring me all the way out here?" Harry asked breaking the silence.  
"Well it was really noisy in there, and not too private either." Alison nervously twisted her fingers together. "And uh well, I wanted to give you this." Alison leaned in for a kiss.  
Harry was shocked, but didn't have time to say anything. Their lips touched, and at first it was like heaven, it then quickly seemed to become hell. Alison's warm lips turned ice cold. Harry's eyes grew wide, and he desperately tried to pull away an all too familiar feeling of sorrow and despair washed over him. Soon enough familiar images and sounds passed through Harry's mind; once again he was reliving his parents deaths. Harry was in a blind panic, desperately searching for his wand. In the meantime, the great feeling of hopeless ness was growing stronger; it was starting to feel as if part of his soul was being sucked out of him. Harry found his wand and managed to summon up some happy thought from somewhere.  
"Patronus!" He managed to gasp, and point his wand right at Alison's chest. She flew across the little clearing and hit the trunk of a tree and lay there unconscious.  
Harry managed to drag himself up to the Entrance Hall, where he collapsed of exhaustion. Luckily the ball had just ended and some students found Harry's unconscious body immediately. Harry came too for just a moment to see Professor Dumbledore standing over him.  
"Dementor. Willow. Trees. Patronus. Alison." Was all Harry could muster to say. Weather Dumbledore had understood what Harry said didn't matter, because Harry had fallen unconscious again. 


End file.
